


Lena Luthor's secret plan

by MeinPace



Category: Supergirl(TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, F/F, G!P Kara, Knotting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lena
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinPace/pseuds/MeinPace
Summary: 面对纯情的Alpha女朋友，Lena不得不采取行动，教她怎么正确面对自己的欲望。伪Alpha和伪Omega的床上故事。
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 77





	Lena Luthor's secret plan

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐！  
> 新手司机上路，希望大家看得愉快。

Kara Danvers，写最硬核的报道，做最软的甜心。你问她什么，她总会告诉你；你什么时候求她帮忙，她总会帮你。先是做前老板Cat Grant的助理做了两年之久，再是和现老板Lena Luthor成为一对，因此成为整个Catco无人不知无人不晓的人形小太阳，总是开心、坦率、笑脸迎人，一看就是没什么秘密的老实孩子。  
然而实际上，Kara Danvers是个隐藏秘密的高手，她有两个不为大多数人所知的秘密——她是纳市的超级英雄Supergirl，以及其实她是个货真价实的Alpha。  
凭良心讲第二件事她并没特意隐瞒，她只是讨厌一些关于Alpha先入为主的偏见，所以每天都会用气味阻隔剂，然后周围所有人都自然而然地把她归到了Omega的行列里。这种误解在她和Lena在一起之后就更加为人所确定。毕竟，那个Lena Luthor，怎么可能是个被人压的Omega呢？  
正在笔记本上敲敲打打的Kara不小心听到了隔壁的隔壁的隔壁的隔壁的同事几个人正小声讨论到“那个Lena Luthor，怎么可能是个被人压的Omega呢”，她老脸一红，手不自觉地捂住了自己的耳朵，赶紧关上了自己的超级听力，集中注意力到人耳范围内。  
她从来不是一个欲望很强烈的Alpha，即使在发情的时候，也能够靠抑制剂和自制力平安无事地度过。然而最近，自从她在Lena发情期和她在床上“翻云覆雨”之后，她就好像被打开了某个开关，变得难以置信地……不自控。  
Lena上班期间过来和她说两句话，自己就会不自觉地盯着Lena精心画过妆的唇瓣开开合合，然后——hard；Lena开会期间，自己就会不自觉地盯着Lena包裹在昂贵西装下面的诱人曲线，然后——hard；大家一起进行游戏之夜，两个人依偎着靠在沙发上，Lena的呼吸时不时轻轻扫过自己的脖子，然后——hard like a rock。  
就像现在，她只是听到同事一句话，脑子里就自动浮现出那天Lena在自己身下呻吟扭动，香汗淋漓的样子，然后——该死，她又硬了。  
她恨恨地（并且相当轻轻地）锤了一下桌子，装作随意的样子往自己的裙子看过去，果然支起了一个小帐篷。因为最近小家伙总是不受控制，她甚至都不敢穿紧身裤了。  
Kara看着Word上显示的字数，还差几千个词，Rao！杀了我算了。她绝望地叹口气，继续忍受着下身的折磨绞尽脑汁地编写主编要的文章。  
等到终于把文章写完，发给主编等待审阅，已经是晚上7点20多了。她连忙收拾好自己的东西，趁四下无人，换上Supergirl的服装一路飞到了Lena的家，她和Lena约了今天7点半的晚饭。  
实际上她本打算正正常常普普通通地从正门敲门进来，然而快要迟到的窘境让她选择了直接降落在Lena的阳台。  
她一瞬间换下制服，虽然阳台的门并没有锁，Kara还是老老实实地敲了敲玻璃，等待Lena注意到她，让她进门。  
沙发上的Lena抬起头，看阳台外面的爱人立刻绽放出一个微笑。她摇摇头，仿佛在对对方不走寻常路表示无奈，右手食指勾了勾示意超级英雄进来。  
Kara轻车熟路地进门，把自己的包放在沙发旁边，抱歉地看着Lena：“不好意思，有篇文章要赶，时间有点来不及，就飞过来了。”  
“坐公交车飞过来的？”Lena调笑道，享受着眼前的人如她所料，微微红了脸。  
“我，我，不是，对……”  
“Just kidding.”在超级英雄第4848次开始胡乱说些道歉的话之前，Lena及时地打断了她。她提起那段隐瞒身份的往事并不是想让Kara感到内疚的，只是自己一提起对方就总是脸红结巴的场景让她百看不厌。牵起记者紧张地绞着衬衫的手，Lena把她领进了厨房。  
Lena Luthor对于烹饪远没有研究科学那么在行，但好在Kara Danvers是个不挑食的吃货。辛苦工作了一天，阻止了一场交通事故，逮捕了一个抢劫犯，赶了一个截稿日期，对于此时此刻的她来说食物的量比味道更重要。  
Lena早有准备，除了两人眼前盛了相同牛排薯条沙拉的盘子，她还专门给Kara烤了两个披萨，订了三份锅贴外卖。  
“你慢点吃，没人和你抢。”Lena看着眼前人风卷残云一样扫荡完牛排薯条，开始往嘴里狂塞披萨，虽然吃相实在算不上优雅，但是对于厨师来说，绝对令人愉悦。  
“太好吃了。”Kara在拿另一块披萨的间隙伸出空着的左手给Lena比了个赞，“我今天中午就没来得及吃完饭，偏偏抽屉里的零食还吃完了。”  
知道Kara趁着午休溜出去做了Supergirl的工作，Lena决定明天一早就把Kara的抽屉用能量棒装满。带着点心疼，她把锅贴盒子打开，往Kara眼前推了推：“吃点锅贴，你的最爱。”  
从她下班到晚饭这点时间，实在不够准备复杂的锅贴，但是Lena知道Kara喜欢，就还是订了外卖。  
“尼坐的才是窝的醉爱。”Kara嘴里塞满了披萨，露出了一个有些傻乎乎的笑容，含糊不清地回道。  
Lena禁不住勾起了嘴角，虽然是拥有深厚文字功底的记者，但在日常表达的时候总是笨嘴拙舌的Kara Danvers偶尔说出的朴实情话实在令人无法抵抗。她起身越过桌子，亲了亲Kara那有点油腻腻的嘴唇。  
伸出舌尖在自己的嘴唇上慢慢绕着圈，Lena坐回了自己的位子，两手撑着下巴，好整以暇地看着有些呆滞的爱人，调笑着开口：“尝起来确实不错。”  
Kara完全忘记了咀嚼，她不知道Lena是说自己还是她做的披萨尝起来不错，但她知道的是，看着对面的人鲜红灵活的小舌，低胸的连衣裙在双臂的微微挤压下暴露出那条迷人的沟壑，自己肯定是脸红了。几秒钟之后，听到Lena的窃笑，Kara才如梦初醒地把嘴里的披萨狼吞虎咽下去，然而咽得太急还噎到了，只好疯狂喝水捶胸，又惹得Lena爆发了一阵轻笑。  
“我，我，”Kara的脸也不知道是看Lena看的还是刚刚噎着的时候憋的，涨得通红；她的视线在眼前的披萨、锅贴、水杯和厨房里的厨具冰箱甚至天花板之间游来荡去，就是不敢看向Lena，“不好意思……失态了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”这下Lena是真的彻底放弃形象管理笑出了声。她今晚的计划还没开始实施，眼前的人就已经因为这个小插曲自己闹了个大红脸。这样的场景实在过于可爱，她忍不到Kara吃完饭的时候了。  
Lena站起身，取出了今天的最后一道菜——四个配了伊朗鱼子酱的法国贝隆生蚝。她把两个放到Kara的盘子里，两个放到自己盘子里，用手拿起一个，问那个低着头，企图把自己埋进披萨里的爱人：“Kara，你喜欢吃铜蚝吗？”  
Kara终于抬起了头看向Lena，她摇摇头：“我喜欢生蚝，但是铜蚝没吃过。”  
预料之内的答案，Lena知道Kara的生活不算特别富裕，毕竟她那不算高的薪水付了房租之后还要支撑她可怕的食欲。笑了笑，Lena看着有些窘迫的Kara：“那看我怎么吃。”  
Lena拿过早就准备好的红酒，淋了一点在那乳白色的的肉上，然后用叉子稍微搅动了一下那块一看就弹性十足的小肉。她把生蚝送到自己嘴边，稍微侧身给了对面的人更好的视野，然后抬手把肉滑进了自己嘴里，发出了呲溜的声音。她眼角余光看着紧盯着自己的Kara，特意稍微出声，享受地咀嚼着嘴里柔软带着点大海味道的美味，然后将它咽了下去。  
Kara看着Lena咀嚼着生蚝，她的超级听力甚至能够清晰地听到Lena的牙齿咬破生蚝表面，里面浓厚的汁液喷涌而出的水声，她跟着Lena喉咙的动作不自觉地也咽了下口水。Lena吃完，咬着自己的下唇，伸手抹去了嘴边沾上的一点点红酒，然后轻轻伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的无名指。  
不知道为什么，看着对方盘子里的生蚝，Kara脑子里竟然联想到了Lena那湿漉漉的花穴，她能感觉到自己的小家伙又开始抬头了。Rao！我怎么会这样！明明只是看女朋友吃个饭而已！Kara唰地站起身，她决定先离开一会儿，再看Lena吃第二个她不知道自己会干出什么事。于是她用了一个最老土的理由：“我，我上个卫生间！”  
Lena确信在Kara转身前她看到了Kara裙子上明显的突起。望着小记者可以说是落荒而逃的背影，她露出了胜利的微笑。  
Kara Danvers，忠诚、甜蜜、事事以她为先，几乎可以说是完美的女朋友。然而，正式交往了快一个月，两个人除了亲亲抱抱举高高之外没有任何更加亲密的行为。直到上周自己发情，两个人才第一次赤裸相对，在床上做了点真正的Alpha和Omega在一起应该做的事情。然而那两天过去之后，Kara就像完成了某个任务，又对床事毫无渴求了。深知纯情的外星恋人在性方面的羞涩和迟钝，Lena决定主动出击，让Kara好好学学怎么做个真正的Alpha。  
起身跟着Kara出了厨房，Lena整理了一下自己的连衣裙，坐在沙发上等Kara出来。如果这家伙敢在卫生间解决的话，她就分手！  
实际上Kara真的考虑过用超速解决，但在Lena的卫生间里做这种事情感觉实在有些猥琐，于是只好洗了把脸给自己物理降温。她把掖在裙子里的衬衫拉出来，勉强挡了一点尴尬的支着的小帐篷，然后走了出去。  
然而一出卫生间，Lena正坐在沙发上一脸狡黠地看着自己。Kara犹犹豫豫地往前走了两步，两只手在身前交叠试图掩饰下身的欲望。  
“你没事吧，Kara，吃坏肚子了吗。”Lena的语气听不出任何的疑问，因为正常情况下的氪星人是不可能因为地球食物而吃坏肚子的。  
“没，没有，很好吃，真的，真的很好吃。”Kara结结巴巴地解释着，手刚举起来试图摆动否认，想起下身的窘境又立马放了下来。  
“是吗。那你过来坐。”Lena拍了拍沙发，示意Kara坐到自己身边。  
那个距离Lena一定会发现的，可是Lena叫自己她也没办法不听，Kara一步二指，缓慢地移动到Lena旁边坐下，全程手都僵硬地放在自己身前挡着。  
Lena看着Kara那此地无银三百两的行为差点又笑出声，然而她还是装作担心的样子，整个身子往Kara那边越靠越近：“你真的没什么异常吗？”  
“嗯，嗯……真的，真的没事……”Lena越靠越近，Kara也就不断往后仰，因为手放在身前，她很快就失去平衡向后摔在沙发上。  
“喔，某个小东西可不是这么说的吧。”Lena说着，右手顺着Kara结实的腹肌向下滑去，拨开了Kara的手，伸到裙子下面，摸到了某个更结实的物体，稍微用力压了一下。  
“呃啊！”Kara发出一声不知道是呻吟还是尖叫的迷乱声音。  
“You are so hard for me, babe.”Lena也俯身趴下，温热的呼吸喷在Kara的脖子上，引起后者一阵阵的颤栗，“我喜欢。我喜欢你因为我变得，色~情~”  
Lena特意把最后两个字发得轻而又轻，然而Kara的超级听力还是清晰地捕捉到了这两个字以及对方语气中那令人难以承受的挑逗。  
像是在回应对方，Kara的小家伙在短裤的束缚中抖动了一下。  
Lena显然注意到了，她勾起一抹微笑，食指沿着Kara短裤上突起的边缘画着圈。  
“别，别，啊，不要……”Kara呻吟着不清不楚的话，闭上眼睛绝望地扭动着，感觉自己全身的血液都冲向了Lena指尖划过的地方。  
“不要吗？不要什么？”Lena不怀好意地一把抓住那个坚硬的东西，把它握在手里轻轻揉捏着，“我觉得你想说不要停，是吗？”  
“谁能想到呢，嗯？英勇无畏的超级英雄，一脸天真无辜的小记者，下面却是这个样子？”Lena的吻从脖子上开始慢慢往下走，“这么色情，这么淫荡？”  
“我，我，”Kara的声音已经带上了哭腔，她也不知道自己怎么回事，怎么会变成这个样子，“我不是，我不想的……”  
“你不想？”Lena左手粗暴地扯开了Kara的衬衫，她觉得自己应该给身下的人扯掉了两个扣子，但她并不在意，明天再买一柜子就好了，她专注于眼前暴露在自己眼前的旖旎风光，“亲爱的，你难道不想为了我而硬吗？”Lena说着，边稍微用力咬了Kara从内衣中露出来的蓓蕾一口，无坚不摧的氪星人并不会因此感到痛苦，这一口只是通过增加的压强把Lena的警告意味传递给Kara。  
“我想！我想！！！”  
对于Kara不经思考脱口而出的答案，Lena颇为满意，她舔了舔刚刚咬过的地方，贴着肌肤跟Kara对话：“把这个解开。”  
Kara混乱的脑袋反应了一会儿才意识到Lena指的是自己的胸罩，她顺从地弓起背，两只手伸到身下，解开了背后的搭扣。  
“以后穿搭扣在前面的，我给你买。”Lena把Kara的胸罩往上一推，舌头一路从左边滑到右边，她不是不能单手解开搭扣，但她不想冒手被Kara压断的风险。  
“好，好。”Kara无意识地回应着Lena，实际上她已经满脑子都是胸前和下身的双重刺激，小家伙甚至硬得有点发疼了。  
Lena像玩玩具似的随心揉捏着Kara左边小巧的乳房，把Kara的右边花蕾含在嘴里，灵活的小舌在充血挺立的小东西绕着圈，时不时用贝齿啃咬两下。她能感觉到Kara相当令人满意的身体反应，喉咙深处翻滚的呻吟和难耐的扭动，以及自己右手握着的甚至开始有些湿润的炙热。  
发情时不需要抑制剂，完全放开的sex诚然舒爽，但清醒状态下感受着身下的钢铁之躯为自己每一次挑逗而颤栗则更令人愉悦。  
Lena在Kara可爱的胸部逗留了一阵子才继续往下移动到了那令人赞叹的腹肌。像是要检验一样它的硬度一样，Lena稍微抬起身子，左手拍了那里两下——那感觉和拍在自己那张沉重的办公桌上简直一模一样。  
“吃那么多垃圾食品，身材还这么好，太不公平了。”Lena愤愤地咬了眼前的巧克力板一口，怕把自己的牙崩掉就没敢太用力。然而无论是刚才试探性的拍打还是现在不平的啃咬，Kara的皮肤甚至连一丝颤抖都没有。  
Lena不甘心，右手稍微用力捏了手里的东西一下，惹得Kara一阵呻吟。“听到我说的话了吗？嗯？”  
“什，什么？”Kara在呻吟的间隙中勉强睁开眼吐出了一句疑问。  
“我说，你太能吃了，身材还这么好。”  
“超能力。”Kara心不在焉地回应道。  
“真令人嫉妒。”Lena又恶意地捏了一下被自己握在手里的小家伙，满意地听到Kara发出了一声几乎可以说是痛苦的呻吟，她才又趴回了眼前人的身上，继续自己舌头的旅程。  
等到在Kara的腹肌上也玩够了，Lena终于来到不断散发着热量叫嚣着求关注的地方。“Kara, look at me.”  
Kara应要求睁开眼睛，视线顺着自己身体往下，看到的就是Lena趴在自己的短裤上面，隔着布料轻轻地亲了那已经被打湿的顶端一下，而那双美丽的绿眼睛一直在看着自己。  
“OhRaoohRao! fuck！”眼前的场景实在是过于热辣，Kara忍不住握紧了放在身体两边的手，说了一句粗口。  
Lena对这个反应相当满意，即使被上司劈头盖脸一顿狂怼也只会说对方是jerk guy的书呆子Kara Danvers也是会说fuck的嘛。她慢慢地把对方的短裤连带早已大敞着的裙子拉下来，直到那个被关了太久的小家伙急不可耐地弹到自己主人的肚子上，骄傲地挺立着。  
“You do have a beautiful big dick, don't you?”Lena顺着那个或许压根不能被称为“小”家伙的长度，从底部到尖端舔了两回。  
Kara只觉得自己的脑子大概已经快过热到停机了，Lena的嘴环绕着自己的腺体，就好像那是某种美味的大餐一样品味着它。看着Lena那染上欲望的眼睛，感受着她那温热的小舌给自己下身带来的那难以形容的快感，听着Lena发出的每一个微小的呻吟声，她几乎就要控制不住地提腰给自己多找点摩擦。  
但她还是忍住了，害怕伤到Lena的理智最终还是压过了欲望，再加上她不想表现得过于……急不可耐。于是她还是紧紧攥着拳头，避免损坏任何东西，老实躺着让Lena去控制一切。  
Lena两只手握住小家伙，开始慢慢地上下撸动，时不时用舌头舔一下顶端，或者吮吸一口，惹得Kara全身都跟着颤抖一下。  
Lena手上慢慢加速，用嘴含住了前面一小段，慢慢地用舌头给它按摩。Kara呻吟的声音越来越高，她不知道什么时候已经又闭上了眼睛，什么超级视力超级听力都不知道被扔到哪里了，她全身上下的感觉都集中到了Lena手里嘴里的那个小家伙上。  
“Kara，Kara！”中断了视线接触的Lena试图唤回身下人的注意力，没得到回应的她不满地停下了动作，终于让Kara疑惑地睁开了眼睛。  
“What-why?”Kara已经很难组织完整的句子，她绝望地看向身上的人，“please。”  
“Use your word, Kara.”   
Kara不自觉地挺了一下腰，呜咽着请求：“Lena, please, i need it.”  
“You need what?”Lena轻轻弹了绝望地挺立在空气中的小东西一下,“Sorry, I just don't understand.”  
“Lena, please! You're killing me.”Kara用手肘撑起上半身用乞求的眼神看向Lena，潮红的脸上满是绝望。  
“啧啧，所以说，”Lena随着自己的话，每说一个词就弹Kara一下，“use. your. word. or. you. die. like. this.”  
“No! pleasepleasepleaseplease, Lena! I want your mouth around my cock!”  
Lena满意地舔了舔嘴唇，重新覆上了眼前那不断跳动着的炙热。Kara发出长长的叹息声，把自己摔回沙发。  
Lena把那个粗长的东西尽量含在嘴里，直到感觉尖端碰到自己的喉咙才停了下来，然后小幅度地上下晃着头，让它在自己嘴里进进出出，偶尔恶作剧似的舔舔中间不断向外溢出液体的小孔。  
“L-lena, I...I'm gonna...”视觉听觉触觉的三重刺激让Kara几分钟就坚持不住，她感觉自己已经到了边缘。  
“Ah-ah,”Lena自然明白身下人想干什么，然而她还没玩够，不想这么早就放过对方，于是她松了口抬起身子，跨坐在Kara身上，“Not yet Kara.”  
她用食指抹了抹愤怒地跳动着的小东西顶端渗出来的前液，像涂口红似的往自己嘴唇上抹了一道，然后又慢慢俯身。  
Kara疯狂地吞咽着口水，感觉自己像条被捕上岸的鱼似的快要缺氧了。她目不转睛盯着Lena的脸越来越近越来越近，直到那双红唇贴上了自己的嘴巴，自己在对方唇上尝到了自己的味道。  
两个人的唇舌纠缠了一会儿，Lena咬了咬Kara还在自己口腔里肆虐的小舌头，安静地告诉对方退出，结束了这个吻。她的唇瓣贴着Kara的下颌线，一路移到了耳垂：“I want to ride you.”  
光是想想Lena在自己身上上上下下的样子，Kara就觉得小家伙又跳动了两下，她的脸红得像要滴出血来。  
“帮我脱掉内裤。”Lena的声音又在耳边响起，Kara条件反射地点头，一直像木头桩子似的摆在两边的手混乱地往Lena腰间摸去。她左手把Lena的裙子向上掀到腰间，右手则伸进裙底，摸到了Lena内裤的边缘。她两只手指捏着布料往下拉，随即左手也加了进来，把那块小布料拉下了Lena圆润饱满的臀部，松松垮垮地挂在Lena的膝盖上方。  
Lena暗暗在心里发笑，没见过这么老实的，让脱衣服就只是脱衣服，连顺手在那里揩一把油都不会。  
“脱掉，这样不方便。”Lena不满地在Kara耳边呢喃，双手在Kara胸前肆虐。  
Kara试图抬起身子，以便能够将Lena的内裤再往下拉，然而Lena的双手压在她的蓓蕾上不让她起身。  
Kara瘪嘴，嗓子有些嘶哑地出声：“我够不到。”  
“脱掉。”Lena只是又重复了一遍命令，手上的力道却没放松。  
Kara委委屈屈地试图看向Lena，然而Lena的脸一直埋在她的脸侧，压根就没看自己。没办法，Kara稍微用力，“唰唰唰”地把Lena的内裤撕成几条扔到了地上。  
“Oh，”这时候Lena倒是抬起头来了，“do you know how expensive it is?”  
Kara眨巴眨巴眼，看着Lena苛责的眼神：“可是……”  
Lena笑笑，俯下身用嘴唇堵住了Kara的抱怨，她的下身现在正直接和Kara仍然和钢一样硬的小家伙接触。  
Kara迷失在小家伙重新感受到的不同的温热感觉中，不专心地回应着Lena的吻。  
Lena倒也没在意，她压在Kara胸上重新拉起身子，下身故意在那个火热的东西上蹭了两下：“You're going to pay for it.”  
Kara早已失去了言语，她看着Lena抬起臀部，右手扶着自己的小家伙，把顶端压在了自己湿漉漉的入口上。  
Lena缓缓坐下身，虽然自己已经足够湿润，但是Kara的家伙实在不算小，她不想自己受伤。然而才刚坐了几公分，Kara突然托住了Lena的臀部，结结巴巴地说道：“避，避孕套……”  
“Oh my God, such a nerd!”Lena叹气，“It's okay, i can...”  
“No, no, no condom, no penetration.”虽然意识有些混乱，这件事Kara还是牢牢记在脑子里的。她手伸过头顶，摸到了自己来的时候放在沙发旁的包包，伸手进去胡乱摸了两把，掏出了一盒避孕套。  
“哦~看来某人是早有预谋啊，小~色~狼~”  
Kara听到Lena这么说自己，下意识地想否认，可是她这几天总是莫名其妙就硬，今天来之前确实幻想和Lena做点什么，才特意带了一盒避孕套，好像实在没有什么反驳的立场。于是她举着那盒避孕套，拆也不是，放也不是，小家伙一抽一抽的，涨红着脸，憋了半天才说出句“对不起”。  
Lena失笑，她抬起身子，暂时坐到了Kara的大腿根上，接过Kara举着的避孕套，拿出一个撕开，迅速帮Kara套了上去。  
“好好表现的话就原谅你。”Lena对着还呆愣愣的Kara露出一个有些危险的笑容，重新把小家伙的顶端对准了自己的花心入口。  
“呃~”等到Kara完全进入了Lena里面，Kara和Lena同步发出了满足的呻吟。  
等到感觉自己适应了体内的庞然大物，Lena开始试探性地上下移动，她压着Kara的蓓蕾作为支撑，慢慢加速的同时还不忘调戏身下的人：“Do you want it, Kara? Tell me!”  
“Lena, I, I……”Kara的回应被她全身的抖动所打断，她猛地闭上眼睛，嘴里发出释放的呻吟。  
Lena愣了：“Kara？你？射了？！”  
Kara张嘴呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，过了一会儿才睁开眼睛回答：“对，对不起，我……”  
Kara委屈，Kara不知道怎么说，刚刚Lena给她口交的时候她就已经快来了，只是Lena突然撤退她才站在了悬崖边上。现在她感受着Lena那温热紧致到难以置信的甬道包裹在自己周围，看着Lena上上下下的时候胸前的两团柔软随之摇晃，听着耳边Lena细碎挑逗的呻吟声，她真的忍不住。  
Lena一脸不敢相信地望着自己身下的人，alien stamina，就这样？上一次的时候她脑子虽然有些发昏，但清楚记得某人应该没有这么快的啊？她又动了一下身子，感觉到自己里面的东西确实已经有些发软，随即换上了CEO冷峻的表情。  
从高潮中恢复神志的Kara匆忙解释道：“我，我，对不起，Lena！我也不不知道怎么回事就...你别生气！I can hard again! I swear! I really really want you to feel good! It's just too much, you're so hot and I can't…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lena! Please don't be upset…”  
“Hey, Kara, it's ok.”Lena看着慌不择言的Kara拼命道歉，她在意的不是关乎Alpha尊严的不持久，而是没让自己感觉更好。纵使心里确实有点突然泄气的不爽，但面对眼前这个甜心Alpha，Lena也确实说不出什么责备的话了。  
“夜还很长，不是吗？”Lena舔舔唇，抬起身重新坐回了Kara的大腿根，两只手指伸进Kara的嘴里，堵住了她的喋喋不休，“告诉我，Kara，你自己手淫的时候，能坚持多久？”  
“唔……”Kara隔着被Lena揪着的舌头，费劲地含糊说道，“不，不清楚，十，十分钟？不用超速的话。”  
“哇哦，优秀。”Lena蹭了蹭Kara那半软的小家伙，“这么说的话，我可以勉强原谅你。”  
“真，真的吗？”Kara希冀的上目线盯着Lena，虽然她不太明白这对自己刚刚早泄的行为有什么帮助。  
“I like how strongly your body react to me.”Lena把小家伙还套着的避孕套拿了下来扔到沙发旁边的垃圾桶，“告诉我，Kara，自从我们上次做爱，你手淫了几次？我要听实话。”  
Kara因为Lena直白的问题脸红了，她扭扭捏捏，视线也从Lena脸上移开，盯着天花板，直到被Lena又扯了一下舌头，才勉强吐出了实话：“E-everyday……”  
Lena一下子睁大了眼睛，即使自己是那个每天变着法调戏对方的人，听到纯良无害的小太阳Kara亲口承认自己天天手淫还是让她不敢相信：“OMG, Kara. I have never expected that you are such a Lothario.”  
“我不是！我只，只是最近这几天……我也不知道自己怎么了……看到你就，就……”  
看来这个傻乎乎的氪星人根本就没意识到自己每天都在被调戏，Lena露出一个有些邪恶的笑容：“就像我刚刚说的，我喜欢你因为我变得色情。不过，还记得告白的时候你跟我说过什么？”  
Kara含糊不清地“嗯？”了一声，Lena放开了她的舌头，两只手指转而在Kara的口腔内壁绕着圈，示意Kara回答自己。  
“我会一直保护你？”  
“还有呢？”  
“我永远不再对你撒谎？”  
“还有呢？”  
“你想要什么，我都会尽我所能满足你？”  
“还有呢？”  
“我是你的，我……”  
“Exactly! You belong to me. So……”Lena握住现在已经有些恢复硬度的小家伙，“Who owns this?”  
“You?”对Lena快速转移的话题感到有些迷惑，搞不清楚状况的Kara试探性地回道。  
“Smart.”Lena对Kara的反应显然很满意，“So, do not play with my stuff without permission ever again. Understand?”有女朋友还要自己解决，这个氪星人到底是傻还是憨？  
“I, umm, do you mean……”  
Lena警告性地用力挤了小家伙一下：“别装傻，Kara。以后除非我允许，否则禁止手淫，懂了？”  
“Yes, yes! I promise!”Kara完全屈服于下身甜蜜的折磨，忙不迭地承诺。  
“Good girl.”Lena满意地给Kara撸了两下，随后扯着Kara大敞的衬衫两边，稍微用力，把她从沙发上拉了起来，“Now, why don't we go to bed and have some real fun?”  
“OK, OK.”虽然仍有些迷糊，但Kara这点自觉还是有的，她两只手伸到Lena臀部下面作为支持，踢了两下腿把挂在脚踝处的裙子和内裤彻底脱下来，抱起Lena就往卧室走。  
Lena能感觉到自己是如何被轻松但小心翼翼地抱起来的，她双腿勾着Kara的腰，双手环着Kara的脖子，在对方有力的怀抱中感到十分的安全。  
Kara边走边在Lena的颈部摩挲着，感受着Lena甜蜜有些冷清的信息素，她能感觉到自己的下身又开始强调自己的存在感了。  
走到卧室，Kara用脚把门轻轻踹开，然后立马用后背蹭开了墙上那个红太阳灯的开关。  
微弱的红色光芒立刻笼罩了整个房间，Lena感受到Kara的肌肉为了抱住自己而开始紧绷。  
Kara长舒一口气，做爱的时候拥有超强的力量实在令人不安。感受到自己的力量迅速消失，耳朵听到的只剩下两个人的喘息声，她便抱着Lena快速地往床上去。  
把Lena轻轻放在床上，Kara开始像出笼的野兽一样埋头在Lena身上贪婪地索取着。  
她舔过Lena的锁骨，先是把自己身上早已被压得皱皱巴巴的衬衫和胸罩脱下来扔到地上，然后双手掀起Lena穿的连衣裙。Lena配合地举起双手，让Kara把自己的连衣裙脱了下来。Kara手上动作不停，伸到Lena背后解着扣子，而嘴上则饥渴地隔着高档的蕾丝布料感受着Lena胸前的柔软，随后把解开的胸罩和裙子一起扔到了地上。  
Kara学着刚刚Lena对自己做的那套动作，舔舐着一边，手上抚弄着另一边，然后两边交替，惹得Lena娇喘连连。  
在胸部流连了一阵，Kara一路向下，走过Lena的肚脐，柔软的腹部然后终于来到那湿漉漉的小径。  
Kara手扶着Lena的腰，稍微抬起了身子，用赞叹的眼神看着眼前的景象。Lena的那里绝对漂亮，而且看起来很美味。  
“You gonna get started?”早就被Kara笨拙的动作惹得心焦的Lena不满地动了动腰身，两只手抓住Kara的金发把她往自己身下推去。  
一瞬间Kara就发现Lena泥泞的下身正对在自己的眼前，她猛地吞咽了一口，试探性地伸出舌头沿着缝隙来回舔了两次。  
“You are so wet, Lena.”Kara渐渐沉浸在舌头的触感和味道上，闭上眼睛感叹道。  
“For you.”Lena也闭上了眼睛，享受着Kara粗糙的小舌带来的快感，她抓着Kara的头发，把她的脸更深地推进自己的双腿之间，“Suck it, Kara, suck it.”  
Kara顺从地用舌头拨开两侧的花瓣，找到了那个敏感肿胀的小核，然后用嘴唇包裹着它，舌头环绕着不停舔舐。  
“啊～”Lena忍不住发出满足的呻吟，她的腿不自觉地搭在Kara背上，夹紧了那个正在努力工作的小脑袋。  
舌头努力了几分钟，Kara右手从Lena的腰上移开，她在Lena双腿间艰难地抬起头，伸出两根手指放进了自己嘴里舔弄着，用眼神征求Lena的许可。  
看着超级英雄埋在自己腿间，下半张脸沾满了闪闪发亮的液体，自己身体里的液体，Lena感到一阵热流从腿间直直传到大脑中枢。“Yes, yes, Kara. Fuck me, fuck me with your fingers!”  
得到许可的Kara并没浪费时间，她拿出沾了自己口水的手指，低头亲了亲Lena入口的顶部，然后小心翼翼地把中指挤进了Lena里面。  
“Oh fuck！”Lena松开了揪着Kara头发的双手撑在身后，仰着头感受着Kara的手指带来的一波一波的快感。  
“More.”Lena在呻吟的间隙设法指示着Kara。Kara应要求把食指也慢慢挤了进去，Lena已经足够湿润，她的手指并没有受到太大阻碍。一旦将两只手指伸到尽可能深的地方，Kara就开始进进出出，持续用手指带给Lena想要的快感。同时舌头不停，爱抚着Lena敏感的小核。  
“Yesyesyes！”两处持续传来的快感慢慢累积，Lena感觉到自己正慢慢被推往顶峰。  
感觉到自己耳旁的大腿开始不规则的颤抖，听到耳边Lena的呻吟声越来越高亢，Kara再没经验也知道Lena快到了。她尽可能快地用手指疯狂地在Lena下身进出，同时双唇紧紧裹住小核吮吸着，给它尽可能大的压力。  
“Fuck! Kara!”到达顶峰的瞬间Lena不自觉地喊出了Kara的名字，她四肢一软，向后摔在床上，重重地喘息着。  
Kara品尝着Lena的高潮，尽可能将她的爱液都咽了下去。“Oh Rao. You taste so good.”等到感觉Lena甬道的绞动和爱液的涌出完全停了下来，Kara缓缓抽出手指，跪坐起来，“better than potsticker.”  
Lena躺在床上喘着粗气，听到Kara的话不禁翻了个白眼，虽然在Kara的词典里这应该是最高的赞誉，但试问哪个Omega会想被拿去和锅贴比？  
“Did I do good?”舔着自己的嘴唇，Kara急切又有点紧张地问道。  
Lena休息了一会儿，好不容易找回了自己的呼吸：“还可以，不过我觉得你还是需要多做练习。”  
“很乐意。”Kara俯下身，轻轻吻了吻Lena的额头，然后翻身躺在Lena身边，一只手环在Lena胸前。两个人依偎在一起，享受着高潮过后的平静。  
等到Lena完全恢复过来，她稍微抬起身，看到Kara的小家伙已经又完全硬了，现在正翘首以盼，等着得到主人的注意。  
心头恶作剧的想法浮现，Lena装作有些困倦的样子，转向了身边的Kara：“Babe, I'm sorry but I feel a little tired…”  
还没等Lena说完，Kara就又上前轻轻吻了Lena的额头，拉开距离，她对Lena露出了那经典的Kara Danvers微笑：“没关系，Lena，你觉得好就够了，我可以自己解决。”说话的全程，Kara甚至都没看自己的小家伙一眼，满心满眼都是Lena。  
Lena突然感到一丝暖流，这和刚刚激烈的热流不同。眼前这个人是真的在乎自己，把自己的需求放在首位。她知道很多Alpha并没有很强的自控能力，更别说还是在这种两个人都赤身裸体她还硬得和石头一样的情况下。  
这次换成Lena上前，她先蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，随后慢慢吻上了Kara的嘴唇，敲开对方的贝齿，让自己的舌头和对方纠缠在一起。她能感觉到Kara的舌尖还残留着一点自己的味道。“傻瓜。”她翻身下床，从床头柜底层拿出了上次用的那盒避孕套，撕开一个就要往Kara的小家伙上套。  
“Lena! You don't have to!”Kara也坐起来，握住Lena的手腕，阻止了对方的动作，“真的没关系，你需要休……”  
“嘘，Kara。”Lena轻轻扭动手腕，示意对方放手，“我很好，刚刚只是开个玩笑。”  
“真的吗？”Kara还是没放手，有些怀疑地检查着Lena的神情，看她有没有在硬撑，“我不想你太累，我真的可以自己解决。”  
Lena微笑：“我真的真的没事，拜托，虽然我没你那个级别的耐力，平时健身房也不是白去的好吗，某人可只让我来了一次！不是吗？”说到最后，Lena的微笑又变成了有些恶意的调戏。  
Kara松了手，又开始有些脸红，她害羞地看着自己的小家伙：“对，对不起，我刚才真的是……”  
“嘿，”Lena三下五除二地把安全套套上，抬头看着Kara，“刚才就算了，现在好好表现作为补偿。”Lena躺回到刚刚的位置，伸开大腿，示意Kara坐到自己双腿之间。  
Kara听话地挪了过去，把自己的小家伙顶在Lena的腹部。  
“顺便提醒一下，Kara，刚刚你表现得很糟糕，这次要是还敢比我早来的话，”Lena不轻不重地捏了小家伙根部一下，“下次我就给你把这儿绑起来，让你想射也射不出来。知道了？”  
“嗯……”Lena的话威慑力实在太过，Kara紧张地点头，“我努力。”  
Lena怒其不争地叹了口气，没见过这么羞涩的Alpha，简直白长了这么一个大家伙。她扯过枕头，垫在腰下，然后在枕头上前后摩擦了一下，用尽可能性感的声音调戏着对方：“Dear, my cunt can not fuck itself. What are you waiting for?”  
“Right, right!”面对眼前人的主动，Kara其实也早就心痒难耐，她扶着自己的顶端，将它对准了Lena的入口，缓缓地推进，“如果我动作太快或者太粗鲁的话一定要告诉我。”  
‘我想你只有动作太慢的时候。’Lena在心里默默吐槽，不过她不想破坏此时好不容易建立起来的氛围，于是只在呻吟中点了点头。  
Kara慢慢扩展着Lena的身体，直到两个人的下身终于撞在一起，她发出满足的叹息，静静地维持了一会儿这个姿势，给Lena时间适应。“我能动吗？”  
“OK，慢一点。”  
“好的，好的。”Kara点点头，开始试探性地前后摆动着腰，把小家伙拉出一半然后再慢慢推回去，重复着这个过程。  
“Harder, Kara! Harder!”随着Kara的提速，Lena抓紧了身下的床单，闭上眼睛享受着身下的撞击。一时间整个房间里只剩下有些粘腻的啪啪声和两个人粗重的喘息声。  
Kara逐渐迷失在这种有节奏的快感中，体内的Alpha因子也逐渐苏醒，她双手不自觉地托着Lena圆润的臀部，把Lena的双腿夹在自己的胳膊下，强迫她大开双腿，像个不知疲倦的电动小马达似的前后挺动着自己的腰肢，让自己的小家伙在Lena的内部进进出出，几乎每一下都会顶到Lena的宫口。  
“Oh my God, yesyesyes, fuck!”在这种强烈的刺激之下，Lena迅速达到了顶点，大量的液体争先恐后地涌出，顺着她的大腿和臀缝滴落，打湿了Kara的下腹部，打湿了她身下的床单。  
Kara感受到Lena的内壁疯狂地绞动，紧紧地挤压着自己，她几乎就要跟着Lena来了。但她还不想结束，于是她停了动作，咬紧牙关，直到Lena的颤动停止，内壁放松，她才终于松了一口气。  
Kara俯身，顺着Lena的脖颈一路往上啃咬舔舐着，留下不轻不重的吻痕，然后贴在Lena耳边问她：“我能继续吗？”  
Kara的声音十分沙哑，几乎听不出是她平常那种活力十足的声音。  
Lena还在喘着气，但她感到难以置信地满足，简直不敢相信这个像个真正的Alpha一样支配了自己的人是刚刚那个被稍微一挑逗就哭唧唧地射出来的Kara Danvers。但她喜欢她这样，于是她饥渴地点头：“Yes, yes, Kara. Keep going.”  
得到允许的Kara迅速动起了她还埋在Lena体内的小家伙，这次她没有再起身，两个人就这样边亲吻，边互相摩擦着乳房，边把下体结合在一起。  
Lena的手放开了被她揪得皱皱巴巴的床单，转而扶住了Kara的后背，指甲深深钉进了Kara的皮肤里。  
而Kara现在已经完全放弃了克制，她尽可能快尽可能深地撞击着Lena的内壁，顶得Lena整个身子都一晃一晃的，嘴里也一声声地呻吟。  
等到Lena又来了两次，Kara才紧随着她的步伐，做了最后两个深深的冲刺，随后从胸腔深处发出低沉的咆哮声，释放了自己，她的结逐渐膨大，将自己的腺体牢牢锁在Lena体内。  
失去了超级体力的Kara倒在Lena身上，两个人的喘息交织在一起，都在平复着呼吸。  
“L-lena，我，我，我重吗？”Kara气喘吁吁地发问，把贴在床单上的脸转向了Lena。  
“什，什么？”Lena的脑子一片空白，刚刚经历了美妙的高潮，她那人类智慧顶端的脑子也暂时罢工了一会儿。  
“我，我要不要，起，起来？”Kara试图在破碎的呼吸中向Lena更好地解释，“我，我有没有，压，压到你？”  
Lena看着眼前的天花板，又耗费了一些时间才明白Kara的意思：“没，没有，我，我喜欢，喜欢你在我身上，的，的感觉。”  
“Okay, t-thank you.”Kara又一次放弃了语言，静静地恢复体力。  
两个人像这样依偎了几分钟，Lena感觉自己差不多恢复了正常呼吸，她拍拍Kara的脑袋：“亲爱的，去把灯关上吧。”  
Kara连眼睛都没睁，懒懒地回道：“明天再说。我喜欢全力抱你，不用担心伤到你的感觉。”  
Lena轻笑，超级力量在日常生活中总是烦扰着Kara，而她喜欢超级英雄在自己身边毫无防备，任由自己变得脆弱。  
“好，那你总该出去吧。”  
“什么出去？”Kara一时没明白，恢复了体力的她抬起头想看向Lena，然而身子一动，才注意到结已经消失了，而自己的小家伙还在Lena的身体里，“Oh, Rao! Sorry!”  
她连忙坐起身，轻轻地退了出去，把现在装满了自己的释放的安全套拿下来扔掉，然后抽了纸巾，为两个人清理了下身的凌乱。“要去洗个澡吗？我把床单换了。”  
Lena露出有些疲惫的微笑，她的确有一个相当体贴的爱人。她点点头，四次高潮，这次她是真的累了。  
等到两个人都洗完澡，换上睡衣，重新躺在平整熨帖的床单上，Lena看着被自己抱在怀里闭上眼睛准备入睡的Kara，满意地考虑着调教Alpha吃肉计划的下一阶段行动。


End file.
